


Falls and Falcons

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Five headcanons for a Renaissance Fair AU.





	Falls and Falcons

1  
She’s brushing Missy’s mane until it shines when he walks in. Missy whinnies and stamps a foot on the hay-covered floor of the stable yard.  
“I think she likes me,” he says and his grin spreads wide.   
Behind him, her other horse rears in his pen, blowing air through his nostrils and scattering tools and costume pieces in a clatter.   
She tuts. “It seems Billy doesn’t share the same attraction.” She runs a hand over Missy’s velvet snout and tends to the agitated colt.  
He shrugs and walks away, to the end of the yard. She thinks she knows who he is, by reputation on the circuit. Spooky Mulder.   
2  
She dresses the horses and goes to the food stalls. It’s hot and she can feel her hair frizzing in the humidity. The costumes are always so heavy and ill-fitting, leaving her sticky and agitated. She waits in line and the smells of onions, meat frying and sugar rises.  
“Can I interest you in the Extraterrestrial Burger?” His voice is so close to the back of her neck that it sends a shiver down her spine. “It’s shaped like a flying saucer.”  
“I prefer something a little more earthly,” she says and looks up at his smug face. His good-looking face. His broad nose, his plump mouth, his curious eyes.  
“A cinnamon roll?” he says and adds a light chuckle.  
She rubs her hair, smoothing it down. She can practically feel her freckles popping out on her face. She takes a deep breath. “Sounds good,” she says, reaching for her wallet. “And why don’t you let me buy you something?”  
He quirks his head a little, like she’s surprised him. He steps away and when she hands him his food he laughs out loud.  
“Prize Jerk Chicken. Thanks Scully.”  
3  
Her father has run the Renaissance Fair circuit for years. She’s been jousting for the past five years and she competes in the archery. He tells her he’s come from the east coast for the climate and the girls and she has to laugh at his boldness.  
There’s a crack of thunder and the heavens open. They run for shelter in the stable block, but she’s soaked through. He gives her his jacket as she shivers in the darkness of the hay shed. They sit side by side on a bale, eating their soggy lunch.  
“Why are you here? Really? Who are you running from?”  
He wipes his mouth. “That’s pretty good, Scully.” He shakes his head and water sprays from his hair. “Samantha,” he says.   
“Your wife?” His face has crumpled and guilt spreads through her, making her limbs heavy.  
“My sister. She vanished. It destroyed the family. I couldn’t stay and watch it implode entirely, so I ran away.”  
The rain beats down as he tells her the whole story.  
4  
Alex Krycek is grinning at her as they ride out to the jousting run. His horse, Marita, is a beautiful silver-grey mare and Scully knows she’s going to have to be at her best to beat them. His renown for dirty tricks is ignored because he pulls in huge crowds with his charismatic showman routine, dancing his horse down the track and ramping up the excitement with his warm-up moves. This is her first time in the mixed tournament.  
The joust is brutal. Her bones shudder. Her skin prickles under her suit and the oppressive heat. The final clash sees her flipped from the saddle, thudding to the ground, rolling over and over. She vaguely hears the crowd ‘ooh’ as she tries to roll herself over when she feels strong hands scoop her up.  
“You okay, Scully?” Mulder asks, brushing hair from her face.  
She pulls back from him, brushing grass from her arms and padding her face and chin. She nods. She’s fine. She’s fine.  
“Bad luck,” Krycek says as he walks past. “Maybe you should stick to the women’s only joust? You’re not really strong enough for me, Dana.”  
Mulder pulls her away, arm around her. She hasn’t the heart to tell him her shoulder’s sore. “You’ll beat him in the archery, Scully. You’re the best shot.”  
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your competition?”   
“I’m ready,” he says and she believes him.   
5  
His falcon is a beautiful specimen, glossy brown-black feathers and a serenity she’s never seen before. She flies with such grace and he stands, gloved arm waiting for her to land. They make the best team.   
“Congratulations,” she says, walking by his side as he takes the bird back to the yard. “What’s her name?”  
“Sam,” he says and lets out an apologetic laugh.   
“Why falconry?”  
“The bird always comes back.”


End file.
